Friend
by KayTo RyuuJin
Summary: "Bisakah kita berteman?" ... "Kau ingin berteman denganku? tapi aku meminta lebih" Slash, DraRry... RnR Pliss


**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Pairing**

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

**Genre**

Friendship – Romance

**Rating ****: T**

**Warning**

OOC, No War (Kecuali Harry VS Draco yang masih berlanjut)

Setting tahun ke 6.

**Kaito Chrystal**** © Friend**

**Have A Nice Read**

**oOo**

Siang itu, Harry dan dua sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger sedang melewati koridor menuju perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas essay mereka yang sangat banyak. Essay mereka didominasi oleh essay ramuan yang diajar oleh guru paling angker di Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikiran mereka.

Mereka melewati koridor dengan canda tawa, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka merasa iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Karena memang, mereka telah bertemen sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts. Namun, tiba-tiba bahu Harry disenggol-ditabrak- oleh seseorang hingga Harry hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak langsung ditahan oleh Ron.

"Pakai keempat matamu kalau berjalan, Potter!" Sebuah suara yang sangat Harry kenal menyapa mereka dengan -err- sopan ?

"Diamlah, Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu sekarang," Balas Harry dengan tidak kalah -err- sopan ?

"O... bilang saja kalau kau takut, Potter!" Balas Draco lagi

"Sudahlah, Malfoy!" Kata Ron tidak tahan melihat mereka.

"Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu, Weasel!" Jawab Draco, "Dan kau juga, Mud..."

"Kau sebutkan kata itu, maka kau akan menyesal!" Potong Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Dia tidak terima atas perkataan Draco yang hampir menyebut Mudblood kepada Hermione.

"Owh... Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melawanku, Potter?" Jawab Draco sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga.

"Ehem... Ada yang rindu detensiku?" Kata sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka, suara yang sangat familiar dan terkesan dingin, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari guru paling Killer di Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. Yang saat ini sedang bersama guru pelajaran Transfigurasi, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall..." Sapa Trio Griffindor dan Trio Slytherin, yang ternyata Draco tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani dua sahabatnya, Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott. Tapi dua sahabat Draco ini tidak mau ikutan masalah Draco dan Harry.

"Ada apa ini, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" Tanya Minerva to the point.

"Mm... Tak ada, Professor" Jawab Harry.

"Kuharap begitu, Mr. Potter. Dan aku tidak mau ada yang kena detensi hari ini. Sekarang bubar dan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian masing-masing!" Kata Minerva sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan 6 orang tersebut bersama Severus.

Kemudian, Draco bersama Blaise dan Theo meninggalkan Trio Griffindor tersebut tanpa kata apapun. Raut kekecewaan muncul di wajah Harry. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Harry senag bertemu dengan Draco, walaupun pertemuan mereka bukanlah pertemuan yang damai. Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian muncul pada wajah Draco.

"Kenapa sih, dia itu?" Tanya Ron Ketus.

"Sudahlah Ron, Ayo kita segera ke perpustakaan," Akhirnya Hermione angkat bicara setelah diam dari tadi. Kemudian mereka langsung ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan tugas essay mereka.

- Skip Time -

Waktu makan malam telah tiba, dan itu artinya semua orang akan diusir dari perpustakaan oleh sang 'penunggu' perpustakaan, Madam Pince. Itu dia lakukan supaya para murid tidak terlalu memaksakan diri di perpustakaan. Akhirnya para murid pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam, walaupun dengan sedikit tidak rela (khususnya Ron yang essay ramuannya tanggung tinggal beberapa mili lagi).

Seperti biasa, Ron yang langsung senewen sendiri. Dan keluhannya sekarang lebih aneh dari biasanya, seperti, kepalaku sakit, tanganku kram, mataku lelah dan lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Ron, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kita hanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan lebih dari empat jam," Kata Hermione dengan entengnya seolah berkata 1 ton sama dengan 1 kg, apa hubungannya?

"WHAT...? Lebih dari empat jam kau bilang 'Hanya'? Kupikir kau harus segera memeriksakan dirimu" Jawab Ron tak percaya.

Sadar kalau percuma melawan Ron yang sedang senewen, Hermione lebih memilih diam. Harry yang melihat sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Heran juga melihat mereka yang selalu bertengkar itu bisa menjalin hubungan. Tapi, yang tidak orang lain ketahui, jauh dari lubuk hati Ron dan Hermione, mereka saling mengisi dan membutuhkan.

Saat sedang melamunkan kedua sahabatnya, Harry melihat sosok draco berjalan kearahnya, diikuti oleh dua sahabatnya. Harry sudah siap kalau Draco akan menyerangnya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti biasanya. Tapi yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang karena Draco hanya melewati Trio Griffindor itu tanpa kata apa-apa.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala semua orang yang melihat kejadian langka itu, dimana Malfoy dan Potter tidak melakukan 'rutinitas' mereka kalau bertemu. Khususnya para Trio Griffindor, bahkan Blaise dan Theo sendiri. Melihat sorot tanda tanya dari Trio Griffindor pada dua sahabat Draco, Blaise hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu apa-apa, kemudian berlalu disana.

- Skip Time -

Akhir minggu telah tiba, dan ini saatnya pergi ke desa Hogsmeade. Desa penyihir yang terkenal, khususnya toko coklat dan makanan manis ternama di sana, Honey Dukes. Dan sekarang, Harry beserta Ron dan Hermione sudah berada disana untuk membeli persediaan coklat untuk satu minggu.

Setelah memenuhi kantongnya dengan berbagai jenis coklat dan permen, Harry memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Ron dan Hermione dan memberikan kesempatan pada dua sahabatnya untuk menikmati akhir pekan mereka berdua saja. Sekarang, Harry memutuskan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di batu besar yang menghadap Shireking Shacks, tempat paling berhantu di Inggris.

Ada seorang anak yang bilang kalau Shrieking Shacks sangat cocok dengan Professor Snape. Tempat paling angker di Inggris dan dihuni oleh guru paling angker di Hogwarts, benar-benar cocok. Dan anak yang bilang itu berakhir di kantor Snape dan mendapat detensi membersihkan seluruh kuali di kelas ramuan setelah selesai pelajaran selama satu bulan penuh. Dan sekarang, tak ada yang berani menyangkut pautkan antara Snape dan Shrieking Shacks lagi. kembali ke Harry.

Saat sampai di batu besar yang menjadi tujuannya, Harry sangat kaget melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit pucat tengah tiduran di atas batu yang sangat besar itu.

"Malfoy..." Sapa Harry sambil meminimalisir rasa kagetnya.

"Apa maumu, Potter? Kalau kau sedang ingin cari masalah denganku, lebih baik lain kali saja! Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu sekarang," Jawab Draco masih dengan nada dan expresi dingin seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedang tidak mood bertengkar hari ini denganmu Malfoy. Aku kesini hanya untuk mencari ketenangan," Balas Harry. "Keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?"

Draco tidak menjawab, dan dia melanjutkan tidurannya sambil menatap langit yang cerah. Harry hanya menghela napas dan mencoba untuk duduk di atas batu yang sama, namun masih mengambil jarak, supaya aman.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Rasa canggung yang sangat kental membuat Harry jengah sendiri. Akhirnya, dialah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Disini tenang sekali..." Harry membuka suara. "Aku merasa senang kita bisa berada sedekat ini tanpa harus ada perang mantera."

"..."

Merasa diacuhkan, Harry menjadi sedikit kesal. Akhirnya dia melihat seseorang yang agak jauh di sebelahnya untuk mengecek apakah orang itu tertidur. Tapi setelah dilihat, Draco mesih membuka matanya. Harry semakin kesal.

"Dimana para pengawalmu, Potter?" Tanya Draco.

"Ron dan 'Mione? Sebenarnya mereka sedang pacaran, jadi aku tidak mau terus mengganggu akhir pekan mereka. Jadi, aku membiarkan mereka menikmati kencan mereka," Jawab Harry. "Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Malfoy"

"Jawaban yang sama dariku," Jawab Draco singkat, padat dan jelas tapi menjengkelkan.

"Jadi benar mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus?" Tanya Harry lagi dan hanya dijawab "Hn" oleh Draco. Dan itu semakin membuat Harry kesal. "Kenapa kau jadi pelit bicara begitu,sih?"

"Apa maumu, Potter?"

"Mm... T-tidak..." Jawab Harry sedikit gugup. Dan setelah itu mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa jadi teman?" Tanya Harry lirih yang nyaris hanya sebuah bisikan, tapi Draco masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku sudah bosan dengan pertengkaran tak jelas kita selama 6 tahun" Lanjutnya. "Apa kita benar-benar tak bisa berteman? Aku ingin berteman denganmu, mm, D-Draco," Kali ini Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Draco bangun dari tidurannya dan menatap mata hijau Harry dengan tajam. Harry kaget, dan saat dia akan menarik tangannya, tiba-tiba Draco menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dia mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut dan membawa Harry kedalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Tak lama, Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik ketelinga Harry, "Kau ingin berteman denganku? Tapi aku meminta lebih, Harry," Dan setelah itu, dia pergi dengan seringaian mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Setelah beberapa detik kepergian Draco, dan setelah Harry berhasil mencerna kejadian barusan, Harry hanya bisa berteriak dengan wajah merah menahan entah marah atau malu, hanya dia yang tahu. "DAMN YOU, DRACO MALFOY!"

- Skip Time -

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Harry dan Draco benar-benar membaik. Dan itu disambut baik oleh semua orang. Karena mereka lega tidak akan terjadi perang mantera lagi di koridor.

Setelah makan pagi di Aula Besar, Harry melihat Draco berpisah dengan dua sahabatnya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Harry mengikuti Draco yang sepertinya sedang menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Draco..." Sapa Harry setelah berhasil mengejar Draco. "Sedang apa kau di ruang bawah tanah ini?"

"Oh, Harry. Masih suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ternyata" Jawab Draco.

"Kebiasaanku. Boleh aku ikut" tanya Harry.

"Kutolakpun kau akan tetap mengikutiku, kan?" Jawab draco dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Harry.

"Sebanarnya, sedang apa kau di ruang bawah tanah ini, Draco?" Tanya Harry masih penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Harry. Bulan ini Troll sedang mengalami masa kerontokan rambut. Dan rambut Troll yang paling baik adalah yang belum menyentuh tanah atau kita yang mencabut sendiri" Jelas Draco panjang.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau akan membuat ramuan itu?" Tanya Harry tak percaya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Draco. Dan sekarang, Harry berpikir kalau orang di sebelahnya ini bukan Draco. "Tapi, bukankah Professor Snape melarang kita membuat ramuan itu"

"Ya, dan setelah aku tanya kenapa, dia jawab kalau itu terlalu berbahaya, dan dia keceplosan bicara kalau dia belum pernah berhasil membuat ramuan itu. Dia bilang kalau ada yang berhasil memuat ramuan itu, dia akan memberi nilai tambahan. Dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya" Lanjut Draco penuh percaya diri. Sekarang Harry berpikir lagi kalau Draco sedang mabuk atau sudah gila.

"Yeah... mendapat nilai tambahan plus detensi, karena menyelinap ke kandang Troll tanpa ijin. Lama-lama aku berpikir kalau kau seharusnya di Griffindor" Kata Harry dan dibalas Draco dengan senyumannya, dan berhasil membuat Harry bersemu merah.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju 'rumah' troll. Hingga mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang banyak terdapat rambut berserakan. Dan mereka yakin mereka sudah dekat.

"Kita hampir sampai, berhati-hatilah" Kata Draco pada Harry.

"Kau juga" Jawab Harry.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang lembab dan gelap, serta rambut yang berserakan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan Di sudut ruangan terdapat makhluk yang tak terlalu besar dari Grawpy dengan kepala botak yang hanya ditumbuhi tiga helai rambut saja.

Harry benar-benar tak percaya kalau Troll memang mengalami kerontokan rambut. Dan Harry lebih tak percaya lagi kalau Draco sedang mendekati Troll untuk mencabut rambutnya.

"Draco, kenapa kau tidak memakai sihir? Itu kan lebih mudah," Kata Harry pelan.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan? Kalau rambut Troll yang terbaik adalah yang dicabut sendiri" Jawab Draco yang hampir mendapatkan rambut itu.

Kalau saja Draco tidak ceroboh yang terpeleset dengan sangat tidak Malfoy-ish, mungkin mereka sudah selamat. Tapi kenyataannya, tubuh Draco telah membentur kepala Troll dan otomatis sang korban bangun dan langsung mengamuk. Tanpa menunggu, Draco langsung lari dan menarik tangan Harry supaya lari dan tidak menjadi korban Troll yang mengamuk.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mata Draco menangkap sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco langsung menarik Harry untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan langsung menguncinya.

"Hh... Hh... Hampir saja..." Kata Draco mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali napasnya.

"Hh... S-sudah kubilang kalau ini terlalu berbahaya... dan apa-apaan kau terpeleset seperti tadi? Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish!" Harry langsung marah-marah.

"Iya... maaf..." Draco tercekat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata hijau Harry. "Harry, Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi Harry tak menjawab. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata hijaunya, dan itu semakin membuat Draco panik.

"Harry, apa kau masih trauma dengan kejadian tahun lalu?" tanya Draco lagi dan di jawab dengan anggukan lemah. "Lalu, kalau kau masih trauma, mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu!" Teriak Harry.

Tiba-tiba, Draco memeluk Harry. Mencoba menenangkan Harry yang masih sangat terguncang. Draco terus mengusap punggung Harry dengan lembut. Berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan Harry. Draco melihat sofa tua di sudut ruangan, berdebu tapi masih layak untuk ditempati.

Melihat Harry yang sudah tenang, dan sepertinya tertidur, Draco membawa Harry ke sofa itu untuk membaringkannya di sana. Saat akan membersihkan sofa itu dengan sihir, Draco baru sadar kalau tongkatnya tidak ada, begitu juga tongkat Harry. Akhirnnya dia membersihkan sofa itu secara manual, kemudian membaringkan Harry di sana.

Setelah membaringkan Harry di sofa itu, Draco memutuskan untuk mencari tongkatnya. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi karena tongkat Hawthorn-nya tak kunjung ketemu. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Draco frustasi adalah pintu yang terkunci tak bisa dibuka tanpa sihir. Jadilah mereka terkurung di sana, dan Draco berharap seseorang dapat menemukan mereka dan semoga tongkatnya baik-baik saja. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur juga sambil menunggu bantuan datang.

- Skip Time -

"Harry... bangun..." Draco membangunkan Harry karena pertolongan telah datang. Dia bersyukur karena Blaise dan Theo, serta Hermione dan Ron berhasil menemukan mereka. Tapi kemudian dia menyesal bersyukur karena Professor Snape juga bersama mereka, dan itu artinya detensi sedang mendekati mereka.

Harry terbangun saat mendengar suara Draco memanggilnya. Dia kaget karena ruangan bawah tanah itu telah ramai.

"Harry, Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Yeah..." Jawab Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, segera ke ruanganku, sekarang!" Kata Snape masih dengan nada dingin. Akhirnya, mereka mengikuti Snape ke ruangannya.

"Jelaskan! Kenapa kalian berdua ada di dekat rumah Troll" Tanya Snape saat mereka telah sampai di ruangannya. Akhirnya, Draco dan Harry menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Snape.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak akan memberikan detensi pada kalian. Karena sepertinya, terkurung di ruang bawah tanah berjam-jam sudah merupakan detensi untuk kalian karena mengganggu Troll," Kata Snape.

Harry dan Draco keluar ruangan itu dengan perasaan lega karena sepertinya Professor Snape sedang berbaik hati karena tidak memberi detensi pada mereka.

"Harry, maaf, ya. Aku sudah melibatkanmu tadi, seharusnya aku menolak tadi." Kata Draco.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Harry.

Tiba-tiba Draco menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut namun menuntut pada bibir Harry. Harry sangat kaget, namun dia bisa langsung mengendalikan diri dan akhirnya dia membalas ciuman Draco.

Ciuman itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena suara Ron dan Hermione memanggil Harry. Dengan enggan, Draco melepaskan Harry, dengan sebelumnya membisikan sesuatu pada Harry, "I Love You, Harry. Temui aku di dekat danau satu jam lagi, sekarang, pergilah makan."

Harry tersenyum, dan sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan mengecup bibir Draco sekilas. "I Love You Too, Draco," Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Draco.

- Skip Time -

Harry berlari menuju menara danau, karena dia terlambat dengan jam yang dijanjikannya dengan Draco. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari, dan sampailah dia di danau yang menghadap hutan terlarang itu.

Disana dia mendapati sosok Draco tengah tertidur dengan bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Wajah Harry bersemu merah melihat wajah tidur Draco yang damai, seperti malaikat, karena ketampanannya tidak berkurang bahkan saat dia tidur. Dan tanpa sadar dia mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka dan itu membuat Harry benar-benar terkejut.

"Sedang berusaha menyerangku saat tidur, Harry?" Tanya Draco saat Harry mencoba menjauhkan diri dari wajah Draco. Tapi Draco menahan harry dan kembalilah kedua bibir itu bertemu, terhanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Harry setelah Draco memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Apanya?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Harry lengkap.

"Kau tahu, Harry. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama. Tapi sepertinya keegoisanku menang dan malah aku menjadi musuhmu yang menyebalkan, bukannya menjadi temanmu. Dan aku semakin marah karena melihatmu dekat dengan si Chang dan Weasley perempuan itu," jelas Draco panjang.

"Aku mulai menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya saat setelah kau menyelamatkanku dari insiden Troll tahun lalu. Waktu itu aku pikir kau sudah berubah, tapi kau kembali menyebalkan seperti biasa" kata Harry.

"Yeah... waktu itu aku benar-benar marah karena tiba-tiba weasley perempuan itu memelukmu di depan mataku. Ku pikir kau menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Tidak, Ginny sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku tak punya perasaan lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang terhadap seorang adik. Dan aku juga sudah putus dengan Cho gara-gara wanita kodok itu dan regu inkuisitornya. Dan apa-apaan kau masuk regu itu?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengingat itu. Wanita kodok itu benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan kami tidak pernah diberikan nilai tambahan. Dan Dad juga tak pernah menyukai wanita kodok itu, dengan gaya sok dan warna pink mencolok, benar-benar menjijikan. Tapi sekarang, Harry. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah terhadapmu. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan memendam perasaan selama enam tahun."

"Maafkan aku, pasti sangat tersiksa memendam perasaan selama enam tahu"

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Salahku sepenuhnya karena bersikap menyebalkan terhadapmu. Tapi sekarang, hatiku sudah lega, karena perasaan terpendam sudah tak ada lagi. Terima kasih, Harry, karena sudah meringankan bebanku selama ini, terima kasih."

Dan sekali lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan menuntut. Entah bagaimana Draco telah berada diatas Harry, dan ciuman yang lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang agak kasar. Hal itu membuat Harry mengerang saat lidah Draco telah menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Kau mau aku teruskan?" Tanya Draco setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

"T-tidak Draco, A-aku belum siap untuk itu," Kata Hari gugup. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Draco. "Mungkin tidak sekarang, Draco, Karena aku benar-benar belum siap," Kata Harry sambil memeluk Draco.

"Tak apa, Harry. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang belum siap," Dan Kembali Draco mencium bibir Harry yang setengah membengkak itu, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N:**

Kalau ada yang belum mengerti kejadian di rumah Troll. Singkatnya, hari itu hari Sabtu, setelah makan pagi Draco pergi ke rumah Troll. Dan terkurung di ruangan bawah tanah hingga sahabatnya menyadari mereka hilang. Harry dan Draco terkurung di ruangan itu hingga beberapa jam, setelah makan siang.

Kalau masih ada yang belum mengerti, silahkan dibaca ulang kembali *Kicked*

Fic ini fic pertama Kai di fandom HarPot. Dan ini Kai persembahkan untuk kk SUN-T, yang hari ini berulang tahun...

Dan juga terima kasih untuk kk Aicchan dan kk Sun-T, karena dengan karya-karya luar biasa mereka, Kai seperti dimantrai untuk mencintai pairing DraRry. Terima kasih karena sekarang Kai tengah terbang melanglang buana mengitari Hogwarts.

Yap, Akhir kata, kai Ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic aneh ini. Salah, janggal dan Typo(s) mohon di maaf kan. RnR plis...

**Thank You**

**By**

**Kai, D' Kaito Chrystal**


End file.
